Nothing But Trouble
by icecreamextreme
Summary: Do you feel like you need a good laugh well here it is what if some of the Inuyasha characters got stuck in Kagomes time without Kagome? and to make sure that they dont get into trouble its Inuyashas responsibility haha ya right Inuyasha responsible Ch 2
1. Chapter 1

Nothing But Trouble 

Disclaimer: no I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1 Hiding in the Well

"Please Lord Sesshomaru" a little girl asked, looking up at her Lord with the best puppy eye's she could muster her hands tightly grasped in front of her

Sesshomaru was not one to deny her anything but this was one thing that he was not sure he could provide for her

"Please just one game and I will never ask anything from you again" Rin asked again still looking at Sesshomaru with her puppy eye's

"Just one game of this… Hide and Seek as you call it" Sesshomaru said for he could not resist Rin's pleas. " if Inuyahsa ever saw me doing this I would never hear the end of it" he thought

"Alright" Rin yells and jumps up and down (how you jump down is beyond me shrugs shoulders oh well) while clapping her hands together in joy. She got right down to business "ok this is how we play. I close my eyes and count to 10 and you run and hide. After the 10 seconds I try and find you" Rin explained

The dog demon bends down to her level and looks her straight in the eyes and says "no peeking"

Rin smiles, turns around, closes her eyes, and covers them with her hands and starts counting

Sesshomaru is running through the forest looking for a place to hide. He comes into a clearing and sees a well. "That's the well that Inuyasha's wench goes through. What are we doing all the way over here? Oh well might as well hide there" Sesshomaru thinks and jumps in

Koga is running through the forest with Ayame right on his tail. The wolf demon looks behind him and yells at the female wolf demon "I already have my women and her name is Kagome"

"But Koga you promised to be with me don't you remember?" Ayame asked with a hit of hurt in her words

However Koga doesn't answer her and keeps running. Soon he picks up Kagome's sent and follows it. The sent brings him to a well so he jumps in following it

When Koga reaches the bottom of the well he is surprised to see Sesshomaru down there too

"What are you doing down here?" Koga asks

Sesshomaru only growls and gives Koga the evil eye

Then two voices could be heard from above "Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" a little girls voice yells

"Koga you better stop hiding and show yourself or I will smell you out" another girls voice calls

Koga looks over at Sesshomaru again "so your hiding too huh" he explains more that asks

Sesshomaru just growls but doesn't say anything

Little did the they know that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were sitting not too far from the well waiting for Kagome to return. Shippo was hanging off of Miroku watching what the monk was doing. Miroku was going to grope Sango's butt again and Shippo was going to protest but would be too late. Sango however wasn't paying attention to them or maybe it was them who wasn't paying attention to what was going on around them because Sango had just seen Sesshomaru run out of the forest and jump into the well and almost right after Koga ran out of the forest and jumped into the well as well. Then shortly after that Rin and Ayame came looking for the two. Sango was then interrupted form her thoughts when she felt a hand on her butt. Sango looked dangerously at the monk and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and was planning on swinging it at his head. However Miroku must have known this (gee this must be the first) and took off running

"Sango my dear it was the hand I'm telling the truth this time" Miroku pleaded

Sango wasn't buying it and started running faster after him. Poor Shippo was still hanging on to Miroku for dear life

Miroku then got the brilliant idea that he could hide from Sango in the well, thinking that she would not follow him. Therefore just as he jumped in the Hiraikotsu just missed his head by a hair

Miroku amazingly didn't hit ground because when he looked down to see what had softened his landing. He saw Koga and Sesshomaru squished under him and they didn't look to happy. So now the well is currently being over crowded with Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and little Shippo

"What are you 2 doing in the well?" Miroku asked nervously knowing that these 2 could not be trusted. Shippo was cowering behind him as much as possible

"Were hiding" Koga said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sesshomaru didn't say anything "I promised Rin one game of Hide and Seek and I'm not going to let these guys make me start over" the demon Lord thought to himself

Inuyasha the entire time this was happening was sulking in his favorite tree. Kagome and him had had a fight and she went back to her time again. Inuyasha was waiting "patiently" for her to return. But that didn't last long because he finally got fed up with waiting and jumped from his tree and would land perfectly into the well. While jumping he had missed that Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kilala were all near the well and that something was up (you think he would smell them but this is my fanfic so just play along ok)

Inuyasha jumped into the well and just before he would hit the bottom he was used to feeling like he was floating but this time he crashed into something hard before he ended up on the other side of the well in Kagome's time

Inuyasha looked down to see what he landed on he was surprised to hear groaning and even more surprised to see his hated half brother Sesshomaru, his rival Koga, the monk Miroku, and the fox child Shippo under him

"What the hell are all you guys doing down here?" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku simply answered "we are all hiding"

Inuyasha looked up to see that they all were indeed in Kagome's time. Above them was no longer clear blue skies but instead a roof

(NOTE: because only Kagome and Inuyasha can pass through the well, I will assume anything that they touch can pass through as well. Examples would be their clothes (thank god for that), Kagome's backpack with everything in it, her bike and now for the first time people but only with Inuyasha or Kagome. This seems like a logical explanation to me and I don't see why it wouldn't work)

"Where are we little brother?" Sesshomaru asks in a monotone voice, he had noticed the different smell of this world

"Ya" Koga agreed "this place stinks" but then he notices Kagome's sent. "Kagome's here" so he jumps out of the well followed by Sesshomaru who didn't like the close proximity of everybody else. Miroku used the ladder along with Shippo

Inuyasha just then realizes that everyone is leaving him behind and that Kagome would be more mad at him if he let Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru run free in her world. So he jumped out of the well but Koga already has the sliding door open and is heading outside

"Wait get back in the well" Inuyasha yells at them all

Koga only looks behind at Inuyasha and smirks "I know my women is here and I'm going to go find her" he says and steps outside

Inuyasha growls and yells "she's not your women"

But no one seems to hear him and they all went to look outside at the new world. Inuyasha then tries frantically to think of a plan to get them back to their time without Kagome knowing they came here. He stepped outside to see that it is pouring rain the worst that he has ever seen in this time. What surprised Inuyasha the most was that Koga was just standing there he couldn't find her sent for it was washed away which only made Inuyasha smirk

Koga curses to himself then turns to Inuyasha "where is Kagome I know she's here"

"How should I know you flee bag and if I did why would I tell you!" Inuyasha lied not wanting Koga to know where she really was

"Fine then I will go look for her myself" Koga says and takes off

"No, no, no you cant go out there Kagome would kill me if she found out you guys were messing around with anything around here" Inuyasha yelled

Sesshomaru was quite interested at what his half brother was saying, Sesshomaru was taking Inuyasha statement literally "I would like to see that human wench of yours kill you" so Sesshomaru took off right behind Koga

Inuyasha not wanting to get into trouble grabs Miroku's arm and drags him and Shippo along

"Come on Inuyasha you don't have to take me, you can trust me right?" Miroku said miserably

"No you would probably cause more trouble than those two" Inuyasha replied dully

Koga and Sesshomaru saw that they were being followed so they started jumping from building to building to cover more ground. They were too busy to notice all the new things for they were watching Inuyasha. Inuyasha was trying to keep up while dragging a monk by his arm, the Miroku looked as if he were a flag in the wind a screaming flag that is but that didn't seen to stop Inuyasha. (why Koga and Sesshomaru are working together to get back at Inuyasha is beyond me but I needed the two to stick together so you'll just have to work with me here)

Inuyasha however didn't realize that Sesshomaru and Koga were taking many twist and turns and that he had become hopelessly lost in Kagome's time only minutes into the chase

Kagome woke up that morning feeling great for some reason and decided to go back to the feudal era and apologies to Inuyasha because it was only a small fight anyway. Kagome says her goodbyes and steps outside and was instantly glad that she was leaving. It was pouring rain. When she got to the shrine where the well was she was surprised to see the door left open. But instead of making a big deal out of it she jumped into the well

Kagome was very surprised when she got to the other side of the well, not only was there not an angry hanyou to greet her but instead there was a totally confused Sango, Kilala, Rin, and Ayame.

Next chapter will be about Sesshomaru's first encounter with a semi truck (haha can't wait to see how that will turn out for I'm not even sure, Who knows what my crazy mind will think up next), Inuyasha is doing his best to make them behave and starts to understand how much trouble he is for Kagome in this time, and a whole lot more

I'm so excited I might start writing the next chapter right now, this is icecreamextreme hoping you had a good laugh


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing But Trouble

Disclaimer: no I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Kagome had been very surprised to see Sango with no Miroku, Kilala with no Shippo because they were usually off playing tag or something, Rin without Sesshomaru, Ayame looking for Koga, and no angry Inuyasha in her face

"Lord Sesshomaru I give up I cant find you can you come out now" a distraught Rin asked out loud

"Koga if you don't come out right now I'm going to…" Ayame left that sentence to the imagination

Sango walked over to Kagome and Kilala was sitting on the well by her side

"Sango what happened here?" Kagome asked

"Well we were waiting for you to come back except for Inuyasha he was probably sulking in a tree somewhere. But first Sesshomaru came running through the forest and went down the well. Then Koga came running out of the forest and down the well two. Rin and Ayame were next to come looking for the two that went down the well. I didn't see what happened next because the pervert touched me again and I ran at him with my boomerang but he jumped down the well with Shippo. Inuyasha finally came and jumped into the well not knowing the others were in there. Then a blue light surrounded them all and they were all transported to your time. And about 5 minutes later you showed up, didn't you see any of them?" Sango finally asked

Kagome had a little sweat drop on her head " you mean to tell me that Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Sesshomaru are all in my era?"

"Yup pretty much" Sango said not realizing what all this means

"Ahhhh I have to go back, who knows what kind of trouble they will cause" Kagome yells and is about to jump into the well but Rin pulls on the hem on her skirt getting her attention

"excuse me Lady Kagome but could you help Rin find Lord Sesshomaru" she asks with tears almost in her eyes

Before she could say anything Ayame comes up to the well obviously following Koga's sent and jumps in. When nothing happens she starts getting angry

"Koga's sent stops here so where did he go" Ayame complained

"Everyone Stop" Kagome yelled she had had enough of all this confusion and she was going to sort everything out

No one had ever seen Kagome so angry so they all stopped and listed to what Kagome had to say

"much better" Kagome calmly said freaking out everyone with her sudden mood swing

"now listen up because I'm only going to say this once and no questions you will just have to trust me. Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku have all gone to my home in the future so Sango, Ayame, Kilala, and Rin will come with me to bring them all back" Kagome explained

"Now does everyone understand" Kagome threatens them with an icy cold glare. Everyone shakes their heads no to scared to say anything 

"I'm glad we got that cleared up" Kagome's now smiling again then turns to Sango "so do you know how they all got to my time. I thought only Inuyasha and I could?"

Sango who was accustom to Kagome's temper and sudden mood swings didn't even seem to notice "well all of them were on the bottom of the well and then Inuyasha jumped on all of them, maybe with his weight and the force of gravity he was able to force them through "

"That's kind of dangerous but if that's how it works we will just have to give it a try" Kagome says but is not to convinced

So Ayame grabbed Rin and jumped to the bottom of the well, next to come was Sango who was holding Kilala and them it was time for the hesitant Kagome to jump right on top of them

"Are you sure you guys want me to jump on you wont you get hurt ?" Kagome asked wearily

"Oh come on Kagome were not made of glass, if it makes you feel any better me and Sango will catch you" Ayame said

Sango gave Rin Kilala to hold and then got ready with Ayame to catch Kagome. Finally she jumped and landed right in the two girls arms and a bright blue light surrounded them. When the light faded Kagome looked up to see the roof shrine she was glad that they had make it through, that's until she noticed Rin and Kilala were missing

"I guess it didn't quite work out, I hope Lady Kagome comes back for me" Rin says in a sad tone afraid Kagome wouldn't return for her

Just then a blue light came from the well again and Kagome appeared with a smile on her face "Rin I figured out how to get people across time its really quite simple we all just have to be connected are you ready?"

Rin immediately smiled "yup Kilala and Rin are ready" she said happily

"Ok Kilala were going to need your help we need you to transform and bring us back to the top of the well then we are going to jump together holding hands" Kagome explained

"Meow" Kilala replied and transformed into her giant two tailed cat demon form and transported the two to the top. Then she retransformed and landed in Rin's arms

Kagome this time took Rin's hand and jumped in with the girl. A blue light engulfed all of them and they disappeared

Sango and Ayame were waiting patiently for the three to return and when they did they all headed out into the new world

Inuyasha had been chasing the two demons for about an hour until they finally stopped on the ground in an ally. Inuyasha caught up to the two panting a little for having to drag Miroku and Shippo along. The two demons only smirked at the slightly tired hanyou

"What you tired already half breed" Koga asked

Inuyasha only growls and tries to contain his anger "we have to go…..pants…. back to the well and…….pants again…….. to our own time NOW, this era can be dangerous if you don't know what your doing" Inuyasha tried to explain and convincing at the same time

"This place dangerous? All I've seen have been humans and not even a trace of a scent of a demon even with all this rain washing it away" Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha knew that there wasn't much for a demon to fear here but there were still a couple of things anyone would have to be careful of "well that doesn't matter right now because we are all going back to the well" he said in a matter-o-factly tone of voice

"Why is that there are only humans around, and they all seem so…carefree…shouldn't there some giant man eating demon having a feast on all these unsuspecting humans, its like they don't even care" Koga asked

Inuyasha was a little lost for words, should he tell them that there are no demons here. The worst thing that could happen was they would start killing everybody and take over the world. But Koga seemed a little to dumb to figure it out by himself and Sesshomaru hated humans so why would he want to take care of an entire planet of them. But then if he told them that there where no demons here they probably wouldn't believe him and would take off looking for some. So you see Inuyasha was in quite a predicament.

"Well you see……all the humans don't know that there are youkai because…well because…the few demons that are around are hidden and they have all the humans brainwashed to believe that they don't exist" Inuyasha lied (hey for all we know this could be true but we wouldn't know because were brainwashed unless you're a demon and is spying to keep the secret for the government)

"So where are these so called demons, they must have some strength, I could use a workout" Sesshomaru replied

Inuyasha eyebrows are furrowed and says in an angrily voice "I already told you their hiding"

"Then if their hiding I should be able to at least smell them" Sesshomaru stated in a monotone voice

Inuyasha is getting more angry "its raining, and washing away their sent"

Shippo who had been quiet the entire time decides to put in his two cents "but if these youkai are so powerful then why are they hiding"

Inuyasha's knuckles are turning white because he's clenching his fists so hard "to keep the humans in check and not to raise any suspicion"

"Then what would the demons do it a bunch of youkai just all of a sudden come onto their territory? I'm just itchen to see how powerful the demons from the future are. I'm pretty sure I can still kick their butt either way" said Koga

Inuyasha's fangs are now crunched together so hard he's afraid they may break. "I should of just told them something else man when you lie you just have to keep lying to keep it true. I'm just digging my own grave I just know it" Inuyasha thought

"The demons will do nothing to you unless you start messing around with the human customs and that's it I'm not answering anymore questions" Inuyasha all of screamed tired of having to deal with this

"Hey Inuyasha what is that over there" Miroku points at something oblivious to what had just happened prior to the conversation

Inuyasha yells and looks like he's about to rip out his own hair in frustration

"Was it something I said" Miroku leans over and whispers to Koga, Koga in response just shrugs his shoulders

While Inuyasha was having his little fit Sesshomaru started walking away, having enough with the hanyou he wanted to see what this world was like for himself. He was curious though who wouldn't be, but curiosity killed the cat you know (or in this case dog and maybe not killed either you get the point)

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru he had no idea where he was going so when he stepped off one ledge of a rock pate (sidewalk) onto a lower rock pate (road) it didn't seem to much of a difference for him and out toward what looked like strange lines written on it when Inuyasha started to yell at him

"You idiot get off the…" but his warning was cut off by loud "BEEEEEEEEEEEP" the whole gang was standing on the side walk (thankfully) minus Sesshomaru as they saw a giant metal demon came rolling down the road and it appeared to be screaming at Sesshomaru in a foreign language

Sesshomaru seeing this as a threat unsheathes his Toukijin and as the "demon" (for everyone else who doesn't know what this is it's a semi truck I thought of using a car but I didn't think a car would be such a great match)

Sesshomaru casually makes a big sweep with his sword bringing it right through the middle of the semi truck (and for any of you action movie watchers will know what will happen next, yup you guessed it) the semi truck then exploded right in Sesshomaru's face

Everyone on the side walk covered their eyes and tried to protect themselves as much as possible with their arms. When the big boom was over and the dust was just starting to settle. Everyone was shocked Shippo decided it would be safer to stay by Inuyasha and now is hiding behind his shoulder and says in a whimpering kind of voice

"Inuyasha was right that must have been one of those hidden demons and their really strong" everyone just stays silent and looks on in aww

As the dust started to settle everyone could see a lone figure standing in the middle of the road however this figure no longer quite looked like Sesshomaru most of the edges of his clothes were burnt he was completely covered in soot and it looked like he just seen a ghost

Inuyasha however thought this was particularly funny and started laughing he clutched his stomach and tears started coming from his eyes

This appeared to shake Sesshomaru out of this thoughts and turns and yells at his younger half brother "who dares the laugh at the great Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands"

This only makes Inuyasha laugh harder. Seeing the "ruler of the western lands" covered in soot from top to bottom and his clothes practically fried even the edges of his hair looked pretty bad, would be a funny sight to anybody

Miroku started to crack up a bit and Koga joined along until pretty soon all three of them are bursting with laughter. Shippo was scared that the giant rolling metal youkai would return so he stayed quite

Sesshomaru who was going to have non of this started to walk over to the group (when another semi truck was headed his way, haha no but that would be funny and cruel lets give Sesshomaru a break) when a bunch of little metal rolling demons started coming down the road. They were talking in their foreign language again and flashing blue and red lights on top of them (police cars) 

Inuyasha was the only one who know what that meant thanks to Kagome grabbed Miroku and started running he yelled over his shoulder "if you want that to happen again Sesshomaru you better follow me"

Haha lets end it here a perfect place for cliff hanger, or a writer block in my case but don't worry I have ideas for later I just got to figure out how to get there.

Anyway next chapter will be about Inuyasha and his followers and their first encounter in a park and what's this that's got Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attention. Also don't forget about Kagome and her followers what are they all doing at the mall aren't they suppose to be looking for the others. And what about the feudal era who's watching Naraku (maybe that's to much for one chapter I'll save it for another, guess I don't have that writers block) 


End file.
